Come Home
by XlXJasminXlX
Summary: Two months after Kenzi's death and Bo's gone cold becoming the monster she fought to be and maybe there's hope for her to come back if only Kenzi would return, but there will be a greater change with the any return of Kenzi and fate won't be to kind to the Happy Go Sunshine Gang.


**_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated at all I haven't really been home and I finally did go home and snagged my laptop so any and all my stories will be edited and chapters will be updated and edited so I'll get all that done this week. This is somewhat a rough draft of a story I'm starting I want to bring Acacia back in some other way and get Kenzi use to being fae and I'll try and get this story as far as the others. Any and all criticism is welcomed as always and I thank you for everyone who reviews. To be brutally honest I wouldn't have really gotten so much writing since you all keep me motivated to write better._**

* * *

Bo went cold it had already been two months since Kenzi's death and Bo became the monster her and Kenzi had worked so hard for her not to be. The Succubus didn't kill she could never go that far because the thought of Kenzi had always came back burning in the back of her mind. She walked from the Clubhouse to the Dal and it was cold from the rain early that day and figured it was a moment to walk, to think, to let herself breakdown without anyone asking if she was okay. The wind graced her faced giving her small chills, the night was darker than usual with no stars in sight, the roads quiet, and the crickets being the only ones making noise's. It's when she began to whimper and tears softly fell shaping her angel face, Bo stopped and sat on the curve only a few minutes from the Dal, but her tears were now running dry as she looked up to the sky and could see one star trying to break through the darkness shining all it could and it quickly reminded her of Kenzi. "Every tear I had was shed for the girl that gave me a better sense of life and meaning to motivate," she stood up looking at the star one last time and walked her last few steps to the Dal and took her regular seat at her grandfather's bar. Everyone was doing their usual thing, Dyson was at the pool playing by himself, Lauren was with her new girlfriend giggling away, and Trick was serving. "Bo you made it," Dyson said from behind her as he had been making his way towards them, the only difference was that after Kenzi's death Tamsin never returned, he put his hand on her shoulder in some way to comfort her but it only reminded her even more. "how've you been doing?" Bo knew what he actually meant 'Are you okay?' it was everyone's question to her since her heart died out.

"I'm fine Dyson," Bo looked to him "I'm not dead am I?" part of her blamed him for her death and Tamsin leaving but it wasn't his fault on either occasion, but she couldn't help it this part of her had taken control the other part of herself was locked away crying all she could thinking that would bring her best friend back. "I'm sorry Dyson," she could see the hurt in his eyes "I just came for a drink that's it and I'm leaving."

"You don't have too." Dyson sighed "This place is your's as well and I understand Bo that you are still hurting more than the rest of us but we miss…"

"Don't finish that sentence," she quickly cut him off and grabbed her drink taking a gulp "just let's not bring that subject up not tonight." somewhat begging Dyson understood and so badly wanted to tell her Kenzi was coming home. Tamsin wanted him to wait on it though because of the many things her and Kenzi had to do before coming and it wouldn't be until a few more days for their arrival. "I've been selfish Dyson," Bo looked to him her eyes a bit teary "how've you been?"

"I've been the best I could," he wanted to say great but then he knew Bo was in a vulnerable state and decided against saying it "I know you said to drop it but do you hate Tamsin for leaving?"

"No," _Yes _"I just don't understand why she left,"

"Maybe she had to do a few things Bo," he looked to her from his beer "but if she ever comes back give her a chance Bo."

"You've talked to her?" He didn't answer "Dyson answer me."

"No I was just asking Bo," He through his arm over her shoulder "how about we play some pool and afterwards I'll give you a ride home?" Bo just nodded and figured it would be a great way to get her mind off things.

Tamsin sighed and looked to the brand new Kenzi "Tamsin you okay?" she just smiled at her momz "Come on talk,"

"I just don't want Bo to hate me because I left," The Valkyrie sighed "and you're fae now."

"Yea I'm a kick ass Valkyrie thanks to Acacia," she smiled slighty but she felt a bit bad about it that there had to be a big sacrifice for her return "you'll be fine T-sin and she'll understand when we talk to her." Kenzi poked Tamsin "How long till we get there,"

"We're here," Tamsin took a breath as she looked to the Dal as if it was some nightmare "you ready?"

"Are you ready?" Kenzi asked and put on her usual smile to help out Tamsin "Come on I want to see the gang," first to hop out and took a breath herself she walked in front of Tamsin just to give the other Valkyrie some kind of confidence. "The Kenzi is ready to fuck shit up!" she grinned as everyone looked to stare at her and even heard a few glasses drop along with pool sticks. "Where's the drinks Trick?" walking over to the bar to play it off and looked around to see Bo walking over to her as if she was a ghost, but now both of them face to face she knew the closure Bo needed to believe it was her. "I missed you Bo-Bo," and pulled her in for a tight embrace also hearing the tears Bo were now shedding because of her return. Tamsin stood with Dyson in an embrace with each other "Nice job partner," He hugged her once more as Lauren joined in and they surrounded Bo and Kenzi "don't ever leave again Kenzi." Dyson stated and Lauren along with Tamsin agreed.

"She's not ever leaving again," Bo managed to get out through her tears and kissed Kenzi's head "damn I missed you so much." they had all backed away now everyone with a smile on their faces.

"I had a blast though," Kenzi grinned "Tamsin and I drank ourselves to unconsciousness freaking awesome Bo," the Succubus laughed in happiness "and we have something else to tell you." "We?" Tamsin rose her brow and Kenzi pouted "Alright I do," she looked to Bo "in order for me to come back someone had to sacrifice their Valkyrie for me.

"Tamsin?"

"Acacia," Kenzi looked to her twiddling thumbs "and now I'm a Valkyrie it's why we took awhile I had to train before coming down."

Bo smiled "That's fine Kenzi at least I know Tamsin didn't leave us alone for no reason," she smiled at the older Valkyrie "thank you so much."

"She's family," Tamsin stated "no thanks needed at least not to me."

"What happened to Acacia?"

"She's in Valhalla but won't ever be able to switch between planes," Tamsin shrugged "it was her choice on this subject."

Bo nodded "I'll thank her when I get the chance," she smiled "for now I'm happy you're home Kenzi."

"Me too." Kenzi smiled and hugged Bo tightly.


End file.
